


Wrestling

by JPHBK



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: This is a story I wrote immediately following the episode "Spirit" of Smallville Season 4. It takes place right after the events of that episode. It revolves around what could have happened if Clark had told Lana about his origins after prom.





	Wrestling

Clark looked down at Lana in his arms as they continued to sway to the music of "You and Me" by Lifehouse. He wished he could see her face as she had it snuggled into his chest. He wanted to see if she had the same look of elation on hers, that he just new he had on his. He watched as she shifted slightly and then slowly pulled her head off his chest and looked up at him. He smiled down at her, and she returned it. He felt his heart doing flip-flops at the sight of her smiling at him like that. It had been a long time since she had looked at him that way. Clark's senses were in overdrive. He was feeling everything. He felt the lightest squeeze she gave his hand, and returned it. He felt her leg brush up against his, and almost closed his eyes from the wonderful feeling that it gave him. Lana continued to gaze at him, as the band continued to play. The song was longer than he had remembered it. He sneaked a glance over at the band and saw that most of their eyes were on him and Lana as they danced. 

Clark began to feel a little self conscious, knowing that he had eyes on him. He looked over to see that his mom and dad.. especially his mom were sneaking glances at them. He turned slightly to see Lois grinning at him. He shifted his eyes to see Chloe smile weakly at him as well. He turned his attention back to Lana who was still looking at him. He smiled at her again, and she again returned it. Clark was really starting to believe this was a dream or something. No way all of this was happening.. just like this...just like he had always imagined it. He sneaked a glance down to Lana's lips, and felt his head slowly leaning down, without ever remembering telling it to do so. To his amazement he watched as Lana raised her head as well. They both stopped short of each other's lips, their breath like fire to each other. Clark opened his eyes that had seemingly closed on his own, and saw Lana with hers still closed. He knew it was now or never, and he slowly closed the distance. 

As soon as their lips touched, it was as if all eyes were now on them, even though neither really noticed. Clark couldn't believe he was kissing Lana again. He had dreamed of it, for sure, but nothing was as sweet as actually doing it again. Lana was feeling a lot of the same feelings. When she kissed Clark, it was like no experience ever, and she had never been able to duplicate it. They both began to deepen the kiss, seemingly at the same time. As in tune as they always were. And they might have kissed forever, if not for the band finally ending the song, and Lois' clearing of her throat. They both opened their eyes slowly and then realized what exactly had happened and went flush with embarrassment. Sure enough when they turned all the eyes were on them. Clark swallowed nervously and then looked down to Lana.

"Want to get out of here?" Clark asked.

"Yeah..." Lana replied. Clark took her hand led them out of the building passed many smiling people. Once they got outside and into the night air, it was as if the reality of what just happened has just hit them. Neither it seemed really knew what to say.

"So..." 

"So..."

"Lana... I"

"Clark...I"

Both laughed slightly at speaking over each other. Clark watched as Lana nervously fidgeted at her dress.

"You look beautiful you know," Clark said.

"Thanks..you look.. nice as well," Lana replied.

"Seriously Lana, you look really beautiful tonight," Clark stated. Lana turned to him to see the sincere look in his eyes, and she also realized exactly what Clark was trying to say with those words. It was his way of saying he wanted to continue what they started inside. He wanted them to be together. She had to admit, that was the dominant thought running through her mind as well. She moved closer to him and looked down at her hands a second before looking back up to meet his eyes.

"Jason..uh...we.. broke up," Lana revealed.

"Oh." Clark replied, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. "Well...I'm sor.. no, I can't say that, that would be me, being dishonest."

"I don't want dishonesty," Lana responded.

"Neither do I.. not anymore," Clark confessed.

"Clark... I..that kiss.." Lana stammered a little, realizing what was potentially happening.

"That kiss was the best thing to happen to me since..... the last time we kissed," Clark replied sincerely. Lana watched as he slowly extended his hand. She heard the band begin to play "Everything", inside the building. "I'd like to dance with you again."

"I'd like that too.. very much," Lana replied. She took his hand and pulled herself in close to him again, and they began to sway to the music, mimicking what they did earlier. Only this time without an audience. 

"Lana, I want this again," Clark stated.

"You do?" Lana asked.

"Mmhmm." Clark answered. "Do you?"

"Yes," Lana responded.

"Can we?" Clark asked.

"Maybe," Lana answered.

Clark pulled back to look into her eyes. He saw the worry in them. He knew she was afraid of what giving in would bring. He knew she was afraid he'd hurt her again. It broke his heart to see he had made her that way. He had to take that look away, he couldn't bear it. 

"I want you to know everything," Clark stated.

"Everything?" Lana asked.

"Everything," Clark responded. 

"Clark, I just want you to be happy, that's why I wanted you to open up, it looked like it was killing you to keep this secret," Lana said.

"Keeping it from you is killing me," Clark replied.

"I want to know you.. all of you," Lana said. "I want the opportunity to love all of you."

Clark felt his world stop on it's axis when he heard her use the "L" word. He couldn't help but to smile a little. 

"You still love me?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Yes, I tried not to, but I couldn't," Lana replied. "Do you.... me?"

"Just as much as I ever did," Clark responded. He saw her shiver slightly in the cool air and pulled her close, hoping to temporarily warm her up. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Yes," Lana replied. 

"My loft okay?" Clark asked.

"It's perfect," Lana answered, smiling into his chest. 

(***)

Clark watched as Lana sat down as best she could in her dress. He smiled and then shuffled his feet nervously for a moment, before sitting down next to her. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Clark, if this is too hard for you, you don't have to tell me you know," Lana said. "I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I want to tell you more than anything," Clark said. "I have wanted to for as long as I could remember."

(Flashback)

"Clark! Time for dinner!" Martha yelled from the porch scanning the property for any sign of her six year old son. She finally saw some dust being kicked up in the driveway and pretty soon saw a brown haired and green eyed little boy standing in front of her. She looked to see his knees covered in grass stains. She shook her head and laughed a little. "Where were you?"

"In the field.. by the big oak tree," Clark answered. 

"Oh?" Martha asked. "What were you doing out there?"

"Playing..." Clark answered as he ran up the steps and into the house. Martha turned and followed him back in. 

"What were you playing?" Martha asked.

"Wrestling," Clark answered. 

"Wrestling?" Martha questioned. "Who were you wrestling?"

She watched as Clark pulled a chair over to the sink and climbed up in it so he could reach in and wash his hands for dinner. She saw him watching his hands intently and knew he was trying to avoid the question. 

"You can't wrestle by yourself now can you?" Martha asked, walking over to stand next to him. Her tone not accusing, but curious.

"No.." Clark answered.

"Were you wrestling with an imaginary friend?" Martha asked.

"No..she's real," Clark answered.

"She?" Martha raised her eyebrows at him and tried to suppress a grin. Clark nodded and continued to scrub his now very clean hands. "You were wrestling a girl?

"She's really tough..and...." Clark stopped and went back to his hands. 

"And?" Martha questioned.

"Pretty..." Clark answered, finally shutting the water off and hopping off the chair, before scooting it back to the table. 

"Oh...this girl wouldn't happen to be Lana Lang would it?" Martha asked, knowing the answer already. 

"Yep," Clark answered, before sitting down at the dinner table and placing a napkin in his lap. 

"I see," Martha said as she sat down next to him. "You are careful not to hurt her right?"

"Yes, I like her, mommy," Clark said, finally making eye contact with Martha. What she saw in his eyes really moved her. He had a sparkle in them, that she hadn't seen him ever have. 

"Does she like you?" Martha asked.

"I think so," Clark replied before hanging his head and looking intently down at his hands again. 

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"It's just... I don't like having to keep stuff from her," Clark answered. Martha felt her heart breaking at this. She knew that it bothered Clark even at this young age, that he couldn't share his gifts with people. "Today I told her that I was going to tell her a secret tomorrow if you and daddy didn't mind."

"Oh..." Martha really didn't know how to respond to this. She hated to tell him yet again, that he couldn't tell anyone, but they had to protect him. And although she knew Lana was a very lovely little girl..the problem was just that, she was a little girl who Martha didn't feel could carry the burden of knowing Clark's secret. Not to mention there was no telling how she would handle it and who she would tell. 

"Sweetheart, you know you can't tell anyone," Martha said, before pulling Clark over into her lap. He kept his head down and Martha saw a tear running down the side of his cheek. She quickly pulled him close and lifted his head to her. "Clark, please don't cry."

"I don't want to keep secrets," Clark said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Honey, I know you don't, but it's for the best," Martha said as soothingly as she could.

"I know... people might hurt me, if they found out I was different," Clark said. "But Lana wouldn't hurt me."

"No, honey I know she wouldn't, but she might accidentally let your secret slip," Martha said. "Someday, when you are older, maybe you can share your secret with her..okay?"

"I hope she still likes me then," Clark replied.

"I am sure she will, you are a very likable boy Clark Kent," Martha said, before kissing him on the forehead.

"Mom?" Clark asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Martha asked in return.

"Do I have to eat my peas tonight?" Clark asked. Martha laughed a little and just pulled him close. She truly hoped that one day he would be able to share his secret with Lana, she would always hold out hope for that.

(***)

Clark dragged his feet as he walked towards the big oak tree. He saw her sitting there in the pink shirt and black shorts. She smiled wide when she saw him approaching. He walked over to where she was and sat down next to her. 

"Hey!" Lana said excitedly.

"Hey," Clark replied.

"What's wrong, you seem sad?" Lana asked.

"Oh... it's nothing," Clark said. 

"Wanna wrestle?" Lana asked shoving him lightly, before standing up and waiting for him to join her in the grass. She saw him sitting there with his head down and cocked her head slightly. "Are you sick or something?"

"Lana, remember that secret I wanted to tell you?" Clark asked finally looking up at her. Lana nodded and then walked back over to sit next to him. She purposely scooted close to him and interlocked her arm with his. She could sense he was feeling bad and hoped the gesture would cheer him up. It did sort of. Clark just liked being around Lana, and especially liked when she did things like that. 

"What about the secret?" Lana asked.

"I can't tell you," Clark replied. 

"Oh..." Lana responded, a little disappointed. 

"I want to, but my mom says I better wait until we are older," Clark said,

"How old?" Lana asked.

"Dunno," Clark answered. Clark held up ten fingers. "Like this many I guess."

"That's old," Lana said.

"Yeah..." Clark said. 

"Well, Clark, we will just have to wait.. it will be worth it I think," Lana said. 

"You do?" Clark asked, turning to look at her.

"Yep, it will probably be even cooler then," Lana said, her eyes bright.

"It might be," Clark said, smiling slightly. Lana slowly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I still like you," Lana said, blushing slightly as she leaned back against the tree. Clark was really blushing as he sat there, kind of still stuck in the moment. Lana saw him with a goofy look on his face and giggled. "Now let's wrestle."

Lana shoved him over and then got up and watched as he slowly got up and grinned at her before tackling her down. They rolled around on the grass giggling as they tried to pin the other one down. Both forgetting the secret if only for the moment. Both holding out hope that someday it would be a secret they could both share in.

(End Flashback)

"Clark?" Lana asked, watching as he stared intently at the floor. At first she thought he was staring at her feet, but she had moved them around several times and his eyes didn't move, so she knew he was just deep in thought. Of course he had been in that thought for several minutes and she really thought she should snap him out of it.

"Do you remember when we were six?" Clark asked out of the blue.

"Uh... any specific memory?" Lana asked.

"When we would wrestle out by the oak tree?" Clark asked. Lana smiled, of course she remembered that.

"I remember that well," Lana replied. Clark grinned and turned to her.

"I wanted to tell you my secret then, remember?" Clark asked. Lana thought again.. surely the secret wasn't the same secret a six year old Clark Kent kept.

"Wait a minute.. it's the same secret?" Lana asked. 

"Yes," Clark replied. "I think we're this many now."

Lana grinned as he held up ten fingers and smiled at her. She knew all to well what that gesture meant.

"I think we are too," Lana replied. Clark nodded and then swallowed.

"Lana, you remember when you thought I was infected by meteor rocks?" Clark asked.

"Mmhmm," Lana replied.

"Well, you know how Van McNulty said I was bullet proof?" Clark asked, and watched as Lana nodded. "Well, the truth is.. he was right."

"What?" Lana asked, a little surprised. "But...how?"

"Well, the meteor rocks, I wasn't infected by them, but they do affect me," Clark continued. "The green ones make me sick, and can kill me if I am exposed to them for too long."

"Oh my.." Lana said covering her mouth with her hand. That was a little hard to take. Especially when she remembered her necklace. "My necklace... it hurt you?"

"Yeah...but don't blame yourself, you didn't know," Clark said.

"You should have told me," Lana said.

"I should have told you a lot of things.." Clark said. "The red meteor rocks, like those in our class rings, make me act differently as you saw a few times."

"You mean, when you went to Metropolis..." Lana said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Clark replied. 

"Why do these meteor rocks affect you?" Lana asked.

"They are called kryptonite, and it's from my home planet of Krypton," Clark said. There he had just laid it out there, and he had to admit it felt nice already.

"Home planet?" Lana questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Lana, I am not from earth, I was born on the planet Krypton," Clark explained. "When I was just an infant my biological parents placed me in a spaceship to send me to earth to save my life, as Krypton was falling apart and on the verge of total destruction."

Clark watched for Lana's reaction and saw her nod softly for him to continue.

"Three years later I arrived on Earth," Clark said. "In the meteor shower."

"The meteor shower?" Lana asked. "You arrived.... Clark what are you saying?"

"I am saying my parents found me in a field, me and the ship I came here in," Clark said. "I am saying that... well... I am...an alien."

"You look human," Lana said, tentatively reaching out and taking his hand. This gesture comforting Clark more than she might ever know. 

"Well... physically I am pretty much just like a human, at least in appearance," Clark said.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"Well, see, thanks to the Earth's sun, I have these..abilities," Clark answered. 

"Abilities?" Lana asked. She was surprising herself actually. For some reason all of this information seemed natural, almost as if she was expecting this to be the secret. 

"Yeah..." Clark replied.

"What kind?" Lana asked. "And Clark, don't worry, I am not on the verge of running out of here."

"Really, cause I was afraid..." Clark responded. Lana smiled and shook her head.

"Believe it or not, this news, just... seems like what I expected for some reason," Lana said.

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, it's like... on some level, I guess I suspected this whole thing, after seeing some of the things you had done," Lana said. "You were in the tornado with me, weren't you?"

"Yes," Clark said.

"Please, tell me about your abilities," Lana said.

"Well, I am super strong for starters," Clark said. 

"Oh..no wonder I couldn't pin you when we wrestled as kids," Lana said, grinning.

"Well, I did let you a couple times," Clark replied grinning back. He was starting to feel really good about telling Lana. She was taken much better than he had ever imagined. He felt like kicking himself for not giving her enough credit before.

"How strong are you?" Lana asked. Clark looked around and then reached down and lifted the couch up with one arm, with Lana still on it. She laughed a little in amazement as she looked around. 

"I can lift things much heavier than that," Clark said. "I haven't really found anything I couldn't lift."

"That's...wow," Lana responded as he gently put her down. She marveled in how powerful and gentle he could be at the same time.

"And well, I am super fast too," Clark said. 

"How fast?" Lana asked. She blinked and he was gone. She looked around and then heard someone calling her name. She got up and ran to the loft opening to see Clark waving at her from the end of the Kent drive. She grinned and then saw him disappear again.

"Hey," Clark said from behind her, causing her to jump a bit before she turned to him. 

"What else?" Lana asked.

"Watch the candle over there," Clark said, before focusing on it, and letting out a little blast of heat vision to light it. 

"How'd you do that?" Lana asked.

"My eyes.. they emit heat," Clark said. Lana just shook her head in amazement. 

"Anything else?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, but I can't really show you either," Clark said. "One is super hearing,"

"Oh..what's the other?" Lana asked.

"Uh..X-Ray vision," Clark answered. Lana raised her eyebrows at him. 

"So you can see through things?" Lana asked.

"Uh-huh," Clark answered. 

"Like say.. a person's clothes?" Lana questioned. 

"Yeah.." Clark answered. "But I wouldn't...."

"I know... you wouldn't," Lana said. She walked closer and stood in front of him. They stood there in silence for a minute.

"So now you know...everything," Clark said.

"Yep," Lana replied, reaching down to take his hand.

"You aren't scared at all?" Clark asked.

"I don't see anything to fear," Lana answered. "All I see right now is the same handsome farm boy that I fell in love with over three years ago."

Clark couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He had so long dreamed of their first kiss after she found out everything. He had to know if it was going to feel as good as it did in his dreams. And he was finding out that it felt even better. They finally pulled apart after kissing for a few moments. 

"Lana, I love you," Clark said. "And I trust you will all my heart and will do everything I can to keep you from harm.. cause you know, some people would kill for the knowledge you now share."

"I am sure they would," Lana said. "But I got the most powerful man in the world holding me in his arms and telling me he is going to protect me.. and I feel pretty safe."

Clark captured her lips in another kiss, that she wanted just as much as him, if not more. She loved Clark Kent.. secret and all. But she had always suspected she would. And was glad she could now put that theory to test. Clark felt as if he was soaring above the clouds. Nothing had ever felt better than kissing Lana at this very moment. His only regret was that he didn't let her in sooner. He pulled away from the kiss slowly to gaze into Lana's eyes. She smiled up at him, before getting a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Clark?" Lana asked.

"What?" Clark asked in return.

"Wanna wrestle?" Lana asked, smiling brightly. Clark just laughed and pulled her into a hug. 

"You name the time and the place, and I'm there," Clark said. 

"I think I just did," Lana replied. 

"Well, in that case," Clark said before kissing her again, as they slowly made their way over to the couch. He laid her down on it softly and looked down at her. He leaned down to kiss her again, and continued this for about five consecutive kisses, before smiling down at her in amazement of how beautiful she looked smiling back up at him. "Pinned ya."

 

The End.


End file.
